


Fulfilling dreams at the club

by happyfangirl289



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Club scenes, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rimming, eventual domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyfangirl289/pseuds/happyfangirl289
Summary: Draco Malfoy, as any other young man in his twenties, is hoping for a good lay, but what he finds at the club this weekend is most definitely more.





	

If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy loved more than his money and his mother, it most definitely would be sex. His friends often told him that it stemmed from the lack of fulfilling relationships and the belief that physical trysts were the only way to garner affection. Draco called it a healthy sex drive and convenience. So here he was, wearing his best pulling outfit at 'ELAN’ newly opened wizarding club, hyped up to the extreme by most wizarding publications as THE place to be on a weekend. Oh how Pansy would rue the day for not accompanying him, apparently too content with laying about  with Blaise, steeped in love and other sappy things. But  then again if he too had a tall dark handsome man with a package the angels above sing praises too, well safe to say he wouldn't be here.

 

He walked in swiftly, surpassing the hulking mass blocking the exit and moved towards the thumping bass in the basement. He’d been to several clubs before, both wizarding and muggle, but this place seemed refreshingly different. The walls were a muted shade of grey, adorned with gilded frames and ornate mirrors that cooed ever so often, complimenting him with voices that vaguely reminded him of his sugary simpering great aunt, Aurora.

He smirked and walked along the corridor, the music so loud he could feel it throbbing against his skin. It was sensuous but fast, a staccato of beats designed to play the body into moving with the least of inhibitions. At the entrance there were men tastefully dressed in silk shirts of purple, carrying trays of cocktails and winking at the line of patrons. A blonde one approached him, smiling and offering him a whisky sour that he accepted gratefully, thirsty from all the humidity and the tight press of the bodies behind him. 

It was packed, and so he slowly moved away from the entrance and couched his arse onto a sofa just on the periphery of the dance floor, where bodies moved with such abandon that he was tempted to join. But he stayed, waiting and keeping an eye out for just the right type to approach,

 

It was always the same type, black haired, well built and suspiciously looking a lot like Harry Potter. Or at least that's what his friends told him, to which he vehemently disagreed to. He had a type, so what? 

Whilst he was making a quick search of the dance floor with his eye, someone plopped in beside him. It was obvious that someone would approach him soon enough, after all his shirt did leave nothing to the imagination. 

Continuing to drink his cocktail seemed like a splendid idea, it often kept his suitors on their feet. He ignored him until the suitor moved closer, and he caught a whiff of that cologne, one that seemed oddly reminiscent of someone.

 

He spun around and nearly dropped his drink from the shock of it. It was Potter! Of course it was Potter, clad in his very own pulling outfit, one that seemed to be working marvellously for him, if Draco's sudden spike in arousal was to be a judge. “Hello Malfoy, fancy seeing you here!” he said almost like they were just mates meeting at a pub rather than enemies that occasionally met at the ministry elevator. I mean they no longer hissed and spat at each other but they were hardly friends. They were on the same floor in the ministry, Draco at the experimental Potions Research Department and Potter at the DMLE, so being civil was a necessity really, but Potter was here offering an olive branch looking squeamish and apprehensive.  So Draco did the proper Malfoy thing and stuck his hand out and greeted Potter as if they were at a business meeting and not at a trussed place for people to essentially fuck. Potter took the proffered hand and smiled, and god didn't the fucker just look absolutely amazing. This was what it was like to be under the saviours spell then.

 

“So umm come here often?” Draco spouted, because he was an idiot like that.

 

“No not really, seeing as it just opened” he smirked, wandlessly summoning a drink from the bar, sailing above the heads of everybody else.

 

And well wasn't that just perfect, the divine entity had made Potter exactly to his specifications because if there was anything that had his blood rushing downwards was powerful magic. Potter 

drank slowly, lips perched above the rim of that glass and eye appraising him with a heat unmistakable. Potter wanted him and he was back in familiar territory, albeit a strange one. He’d known Potter was a fellow poofter but he never did know that he’d be interested in him. But then again sex didn't need to necessarily be with someone you liked just someone you were attracted to and Draco Malfoy was most definitely attractive by most people's standards

 

Draco stood up and motioned to Potter, who was still seated, eyes glued to his derriere. “If you're done ogling at my arse, would you like to dance?”  

 

“I don't know, it is quite a lovely arse” Potter said, amused and very interested. Well Of course the man would be as bold with his sexual conquests as with his heroic ones

“Well then i assure you that it'll be even more lovely up close while we’re dancing” he said taking Potter's hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

 

Draco's dancing was often a prelude to sex, it was the pre show if you will. It was liberating to leave everything on the dance floor and to see his partner slowly lose it from holding back. He writhed and grinded at Potter, always within his reach but not entirely. It was satisfying to see Potters frustration at not being able to touch. 

He held Potter at the shoulders and swayed nice and slow. Grinding his cock against Potter's ever so often, throwing his head back a bit so he could follow the line of his throat. He turned around and ground his arse against his obvious hard on and did a graceful pirouette, running his hands over his chest and licking his lips. He was so entranced by the music and the heat of Potter's gaze he didn't quite notice Potters growl until the grip on his hips and the sensation of apparition brought him to reality. 

 

Before he could process where the fuck he was, hands were slamming him against a wall and kissing him with a ferocity that surprised him. Potter kissed like he did everything,  with fierce determination and focus. His hands were in Draco's hair, pulling him closer, and his mouth, his mouth Draco could write sonnets about. It was soft and hot and that tongue was thrusting in and licking the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth relentlessly. The arousal was full blown now urged by the urgency to see Potter naked and feel the body he’d always been curious about. When he finally pulled away, he looked so thoroughly debauched that for a moment Draco didn't care about oxygen and he just wanted to dive right back in. But Potter looked almost ashamed for a second.

“Listen I’m sorry for manhandling you back there, i should've asked if you wanted to come home with me , but God did you look so fucking good but that doesn't excuse-”

 “Save me the guilt Potter, you know perfectly well that that show was intended for this very purpose so no need to feel guilty, in fact I might just reward you with a blowjob” said Draco already sliding down and undoing his jeans. 

Draco mouthed along the cock in the pants, licking up the shaft and looking at Potter who looked like he was in pain being this aroused . So he pulled down the pants and went to work. Giving head was something so fulfilling, to be given so much power over someone's pleasure was heady, especially someone as vocal as Potter. Potter moaned and grabbed Draco's hair, while he stroked his shaft and sucked on the head. Potter was thick and barely fit in Draco's hand and just thinking about how it would fit in other places made him breathless. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue twined around the head, so heavy in his mouth. He sneaked his hand under to cup his balls, so very soft. Potter was panting now, his hand twisting in the locks of Draco's hair almost as if to warn him of his impending orgasm. And that was his cue, he didn't want to end this so soon. 

 “Take this to the bedroom?” Draco panted at a dazed Potter, and Potter just nodded. They walked through a corridor and pushed open a door at the end of it, Potter's hand gripping his wrist firmly. 

 The room was quite..unexpected. Draco somehow expected it to be garish and openly advertising Potter’s Gryffindor allegiance. But it wasn't, far from it actually. 

It was a tasteful colour scheme, blue and white, a large king sized bed stood in the centre flanked by two side tables with the odd paperback. Pictures of the ginger adoptive family and friends adorned the walls. It was comfy and for the first time tonight, Draco realised with a sudden clarity that perhaps they were very different from their Hogwarts days after all.

“Are you just going to stare at my room or..?” Potter said looking a little sheepish and reviving Draco out of his reverie.

“Just wasn't expecting your decor to be quite so mature Potter, was half expecting a bed spread with a lion on it.”

“Yeah well believe it or not Malfoy, I can be quite classy when i want to be” Potter responded with a tiny bit of offence and well that wouldn't at all.

“Im sure you can.” he placated, pushing Potter on the bed and straddling his lap, grinding his arse against his erection and licking a stripe up his neck, tasting sweat and the bitterness of cologne. 

 After that it was a blur of Potter dislodging and divesting himself and Draco of their clothes at record speed. Potter, as any Gryffindor he was sure, was quite the generous lover. He flipped him onto his back and proceeded to do what people didn't often do to him, eating him out. He parted his cheeks and sucked and kissed at his hole the way he did to his mouth, sometimes sneaking his tongue just past his rim. He was on the brink of orgasm several times due to Potters very talented tongue but he had different plans for Draco so one parting bite on his cheek later, he was flipped onto his back. Face to face with red cheeked and swollen lipped Potter. He had this smug grin on his face, like the greatest thing he’d ever accomplished was tonguing Draco's arse, and he just had to kiss that smile.

After that long rimming session he would have expected to be opened up with the aid of a spell, most of the wizards he had sex with would open him up using a spell,they were easier, more convenient and way less intimate, just like one night stands should be. Draco like the manual preparation so much better but he was silent, ready for the imminent disappointment of feeling his inner walls stretched  with nothing but a trace of cool fluid

 But Potter, wonderful wonderful Potter! was reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers, sliding down Draco's body with a sinuous grace that had his cock throbbing. He traced circles around his pucker while blowing warm air at his cock, and Draco just held onto the bed sheets wanting so badly to plunge his cock into Potter's mouth. But thank the heavens above he finally closed his mouth around his cock, sucking while his tongue applied gentle pressure. It was so warm and wet, he just wanted to thrust his into Potter's face but was stilled by hands at his hips almost as if Potter could sense his urgency. Sucking cock was to be added to the very long list of things Potter looked good while doing, his lips this perfect ring around his shaft and his eyes so green it sometimes startled Draco. And while Draco was blissed out by warm heat bobbing up his dick, Potter decided to start pushing his finger in slowly and stroking that spot in him that suffused him with heat.

 “oh oh pleeease Potter, just fuck me already, i'll do anything!” was what Draco was trying to say when Potter was three fingers deep in his arse, kissing every inch of his face while Draco panted into his mouth, but it came out quite garbled and incomprehensible.

I mean honestly can you blame the poor boy when Harry Potter himself was wringing the pleasure out of him? Finally the man was done torturing him and slid into him, holding Draco's legs over his shoulders, and he didn't know which one of them moaned first but it was just so good, reminding Draco yet again of how lucky he was to have gone to the club tonight.

 “You okay? Am I hurting you?” Potter said looking concerned and wonderful, so after Draco got adjusted to the feeling of being full and pain no longer overpowered pleasure he surged up to kiss Potter, reaffirming that yes he was fine and would very much like to continue.

 When Draco imagined sex with this man (which he did more often than he’d like to admit) he imagined it to be hard verging on hateful but it wasn't.. Potter was holding him so tenderly while they rocked in tandem, sometimes kissing his shoulder and sometimes his eyelids. Those eyes were blazing into him, not looking away for even a second. 

After squirming around a bit they together found Draco's prostate and he sprang up nearly bumping Potter's head with his shoulder. From then onward it was just a relentless pace, Potter's cock brushing against his prostate again and again, sending frissons of heat down his back. The pit of his stomach was burning with the intensity of an oncoming orgasm and he could tell Potter was close too, his hips stuttering. 

Words weren't exchanged so far but when the end was so near Potter broke into frantic mumbling, “oh God you're perfect! Look so-soo good, wanted to do this so long-” and with one final push they both came, Draco in long ropes shot onto his stomach and Potter in him. 

 

For some time Potter stayed on him, his head hurried in his shoulder and the puff puff of his breaths strangely cooling on Draco's heated cheeks. 

 Stroking Potter's back made him sigh contentedly vaguely sounding like a pleased cat. It was nice.. This cuddling business, but Potter apparently didn't quite like the present position so just like a caveman, he rolled off and gathered Draco in his arms, his face smushed against Potter's sweaty chest, even more disturbing being the fact that he quite liked it. His hands were now in his hair and all Draco wanted was to sleep but maybe Potter wanted him to leave and maybe this was awkward for him and he was biding his time to kick-

 “You're thinking too loud Draco” Potter said into his hair, voice muffled but Draco blushed nonetheless. When did he get so obvious?

Potter looked down at him and stroked a hand down his cheek “I know that we have all this history-” 

“That's putting it mildly” Draco snorted, because that's all they had, history and strained politeness.

But Potter just grinned and continued to stroke Draco's hair “Well yeah we were dicks to each other our whole life but you've changed and I have too and to be quite honest, I've been wanting to do this for quite some time” 

And in most cases Draco would've used that to initiate another round of sex but this time he just patiently waited for Potter to finish and relaxed against the truly wonderful sheets (he would have to ask him where he got these from)

“So I guess what I'm saying is I’d like to see you again, this time for dinner or something?”

And well there were infinity reasons why this would never work and Draco should just say no and minimise the damage but he didn't, because he wanted this chance quite desperately, to have this and more with this Potter he seemed to barely know anything about.  So he just told him that he’d only go to the nicest places and no hole in the wall muggle place would do and Potter laughed and just like that ,talking, something that they never before accomplished without fighting became so easy.

 

EPILOGUE

 

Friday afternoon at the Potter-Malfoy household was, unlike most days, particularly chaotic. The ‘brat contingent’, Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, Scorpius Abraxas Potter-Malfoy and James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, thundered down the stairs screaming and shouting, much to the chagrin of their fathers. 

“You think they'll ever be quiet?” asked Harry holding his head and drinking his coffee at the kitchen table, careful not to expose his ears to the outside deluge of noise and chaos. 

“Nope, not ever.” said Draco, inching towards Harry to kiss his cheek lightly before they had to greet the sprog, probably fit to bursting with stories of Hogwarts and mischief managed over the past year. And Draco wouldn't have it any other way, disgruntled husband, noisy kids and all. Thank god for popular clubs amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> soo this was my first attempt at smut writing! I hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions as to how I could improve or how you liked the story please comment below and let me know! and if you really did like it i would be really grateful if you left me a kudos and thanks again for reading!  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iratebuthappyfangirl


End file.
